When destiny calls
by remind me again
Summary: When destiny calls it cannot be unanswered.Let me tell you of Peter Pan's greatest adventure.They didn't end when Wendy left Neverland, far from it.She left behind a hole that someone else would have to fill not just for Neverland but for him as well
1. Evelyn Darling Scott

Hey gang! It's me…again, the author previously known as 'remind me'. Well, now I'm 'remind me again' (get it?!). I had some problems with my other account so I decided to abandon ship and start a new one. So here it is, same story, same author, different account. I would appreciate all of your review and any constructive criticism that you feel necessary!

Hugs and kisses x

Chapter 1: Evelyn Darling – Scott

He came on a wind from the West that flung faded broken leaves hissing against the window and sent the branches swinging madly, their nails eerily caressing the glass. It was a clever wind that wove its cold fingers into every crack and chilled passers by, ripping at their clothes and tearing the hats from their heads. But the boy at the window didn't notice as he peered into the room beyond, his mischievous smile lit by a dancing orb of light that floated innocently around his head.

The girl inside threw her suitcase on to the bed with a sigh. Sadly she swept her eyes over the room.

It was old, the childish wallpaper faded and battered.

Her Nana said it used to be the nursery, hardly a room for a teenager but that they would soon have it fixed up. Apparently every woman on her Nanas side of the family had slept in this room since the day the Darlings had bought the place, but far from reassuring her, for some reason this made the girl uneasy.

Like the house her Nana was falling gracefully in to an elegant state of faded grandeur, she couldn't imagine the house without the old woman.

It was strange being back, still trapped inside the walls were the sweet memories of childhood Christmas's, it was the family home but she had never dreamed that one day she would have to live here.

"Evelyn" Nanas voice cut abruptly in to her thoughts as she staggered through the door heaving a large suitcase behind her, "I know this is all a bit of a trial my dear."

"No, its fine" Evie lied, "seriously I'm fine."

"Of course your not girl, but you will be. The school has an excellent reputation and you know you make friends easily – I just hope you can stand living with an old woman like me."

Evie smiled at this, her first proper smile in days, even though a few threatening tears pricked in her eyes.

"Thanks" she muttered brushing them hastily away.

"Goodnight" said Nana placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "it will get easier I promise."

-

Through a gap in the curtains, the boy watched as the almost familiar girl in the bed switched off the light and flung her book to the floor. It was well worn, the battered pages cracked and shabby with time, the front cover faded to a dull brown in the light of seventeen or more years. It was Peter Pan her favourite story; every time those pages were opened they unleashed a wave of memories and emotions that Evie desperately tried to cling to. The pages smelt faintly of sandalwood that on several occasions nearly made her put the book away again in her bewilderment of the memories that smell can awaken. The sprawl of Paris, the smiling faces of family and friends and all the time a comforting sense of belonging.

These were the sensations she clung to as her heavy lids closed.

-

The house was just as he remembered it - this window, how many of this family had he taken from it? It was exactly the same; it made his heart lurch slightly thinking back to a time when life was simpler.

Making sure the girl was asleep Peter Pan quietly pushed the windows open, unleashing a sudden gust of wind that billowed out the curtains in a vast banner of fabric with a slapping noise like the sails of a ship. Hastily Peter shut the window with a furtive glance at the sleeping girl but she hadn't moved.

Quietly he floated to the bed and peered at the girl sleeping peacefully beneath the white blanket. He couldn't help but notice that she too was very beautiful, skin pale as moonlight with full lips the shade of rose petals and hair that fell in dark silky sheets on the pillow.

Glancing up he saw a small painted plaque above her bed that read Evelyn Darling-Scott.

Smiling in victory he whispered, "so it is you."

Suddenly a crash resonated from behind him.

"Tink!" he hissed at the fairy, who stood looking guilty among the glinting shards of a shattered mirror she had been admiring herself in.

Evie muttered incoherently as she rolled over and snapped her eyes open. For a fraction of a second she thought she saw a boy standing over her, but as she blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes, he was gone.

Shaking her head slightly she decided she must have been dreaming and pulling the blankets higher around her face, she promptly fell asleep again.

Silently Peter floated down from the ceiling glaring at the fairy as she landed on his shoulder a look of innocent unconcern on her face.

He gazed again at Evie, "this will be easy" he said "she'll be just like all the others" and with a final glance he soared out of the window in a swirl of dying leaves.

-

The streets of London were dark as Evie trudged home from school, her head bowed against the attack of the wind from the West.

She cursed silently to herself; she hated it here.

Her first day of school had been a disaster, "I hate this city," she thought savagely, kicking an empty drinks can and sending it skidding across the road.

Rounding a corner she sensed rather than saw a person following her undercover of the murky night. Speeding up a little the felling intensified as they got closer and she was aware of a burning gaze upon her.

Breaking into a run she ducked into a side street and pressed herself against the wall of the building that loomed over her.

Breathing hard she waited.

Into the pool of light form a street lamp ran a tall man with disheveled blond hair and astounding blue eyes.

He stopped abruptly looking down the road and back up the way he came. Evie didn't recognize him and held her breath as his eyes swept over her hiding place.

Eventually he began to walk away shaking his head slightly. Evie just caught him mutter, "I guess we do this the old fashioned way."

-

OO check out that blue button…go on press it... I dare ya!


	2. Peter WHAT!

Hey! It's me again! Just to clear a few things up, this story is based very loosely on the 2003 Peter Pan film. Be sure to review gang – I could do with some constructive criticism (although not _too _harsh please!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or anything to do with him…unfortunately

-

Evie was quiet that evening, she toyed with her dinner and watched the TV with unusually blank eyes.

Nana was worried about her and made several gallant attempts to get her to talk, but finally admitted defeat. She hadn't expected Evie to settle in straight away but she looked so miserable and Nana couldn't decide whether this was the dregs of bitter grief that swallowed her after her parent's death or simply the change of situation.

After some time Evie disappeared to her room wrapped up in her own thoughts like a dark cloud.

"Why did you leave me here?" she muttered angrily, glaring at the picture she was holding in her shaking hands, "how did you think I could do this by myself? Why did you leave me?"

In a flash she could see the image of the hospital ward as if it had been pasted in front of her eyes. She watched as the pictures danced before her. The spotless hospital, devoid of all emotion, the people were cold and uncaring to the frightened girl who sat hunched in the corner waiting, just waiting. They tried to speak to her of course but their words rang dully in her head and they held no comfort.

It was cancer that took her mother from her, an evil blackness that took hold with a terrifyingly strong grip and snatched her from the world. Shortly after her father died of grief, simply faded away into nothingness and their daughter was left alone to return to England, fated to go back to the house her family had held for generations, and she would never forgive them for it.

She threw the picture in a draw and slammed it shut on the smiling faces. "I just want to get the hell out of here," she sighed.

-

It felt as if she had barely laid her head down on the pillow when her eyes flew open again as her body cried out for lack of oxygen. Struggling to draw breath her head spun as her lungs remained empty. Kicking out she tried to shout but the hand clamped over her mouth and nose muffled her words.

"Easy…easy," her attacker hissed.

Desperate for air she stopped struggling.

The hand was removed from her face and she breathed in gratefully before jumping out of bed to face the intruder.

"What the _…?!_"

"Miss Darling, it's a pleasure," said the stranger bowing in front of her with a wicked grin. There was something vaguely familiar about him but Evie couldn't quite place his face.

"The pleasures all mine," she shot back.

"Politeness isn't one of your strong points is it?" he sneered straightening up.

"This coming from a guy who just _broke _into my bedroom and tried to _suffocate _me!!" she screeched.

"Ok maybe not the best way of waking you…look can you keep it down, I don't want to wake your grandmother, she can't see me," he said in what she presumed to be a reassuring voice.

"No!" she retorted nonplussed, "strangely _enough_ I actually kinda _want _her to hear!"

"Evie, will you just calm down. Jesus. I just want to talk to you," he said putting his hand over her mouth to stifle her yells again.

"Get off me, get off!!" she mumbled against his palm, wriggling furiously.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open with a bang to reveal Nana in her nightdress.

"Are you alright dear?" she said anxiously, "I heard shouting."

The boy rocketed skywards as the light switched on.

Looking as if her whole world had come crashing down around her, Evie glanced at the ceiling where the boy hung upside down as if he had suction pads on his hands and feet.

"Ummmm…I-I umm sorry I woke you" she gulped "I-I had a bad dream that's all," she finished lamely.

"Oh ok, goodnight dear," said the oblivious woman flicking the light off again and shutting the door with a snap.

Slowly the boy floated back to earth looking slightly shifty as if he was worried about her reaction.

"What the _hell _was _that?!_" she gaped, her eyes wide with shock.

"…"

"You just _flew! _The freaking stranger who just broke into my sodding bedroom just bloody well _flew_!"

The guy inched back slightly under this assault of curse words.

"Who …no WHAT _are_ you?" she breathed cutting him off, "you're a ghost aren't you? No wait, uhh," she gasped, "you're an alien!"

"I am _not_," he said indignantly rolling his eyes in frustration, "are you done yet?"

"Sorry this has all been a bit of a shock, what with you _flying _and all!"

"Ok, ok I'll cut to the chase, I need your help," he said as if this made everything better.

"And why should I help you?" she sneered back.

"Because your fate is linked with mine," said the guy stepping forwards. With a start Evie realised where she had seen him before; he was the man who had followed her that evening.

Scared and more than a little angry she said in a cold voice, "Look buddy, you should really get the hell out of here or I'll call the police!"

He didn't seem to take any notice of this empty threat and said calmly, "this would have been a lot easier if you had let me speak to you today…"

"_I do not talk to random guys who stalk me!"_

"…You haven't given me a choice."

"You know what, I just did. Who the hell are you anyway?"

"You really don't know who I am?" he asked sounding a little startled.

"No, should I?"

"I'm Peter Pan," he shrugged.


	3. Riding the wings of the wind

Well, here we are again! Thank you to randomness my one, single, solitary reviewer! I know this chapter is a little boring but you have to have it to get to the exciting ones! Please review and Happy New Year!!

-

"I'm sorry, I think I just hallucinated, Peter…what?"

"Pan."

Evie blinked as these extraordinary words passed slowly from her ears to her brain. This couldn't be happening – could it?!

She gave herself a violent mental shake, "huh, what do ya know," she said running a hand through her hair, "I wasn't dreaming. That sorta explains the whole flying thing I guess."

"I…wait, you believe in me?" he asked sounding relieved.

"Of course, ever since I was tiny, my mother used to tell me your story," she shrugged.

"Well, she should know," he said slyly.

"Don't you usually have a fairy with you?"

"Yeah, but I left her behind today – she gets jealous."

"Oh…um ok"

"What?"

"Nothing…it's just…"

"Yes…?"

"Your older than I thought you would be."

"Well it took a long time to track you down," he said mysteriously, spreading his hands in front of his face, he seemed almost nostalgic as he flexed his fingers.

"That's cryptic, care to enlighten me?"

"It's one of the reasons I need your help," he said, quickly brushing aside the question and making Evie frown, _something wasn't quite right here. _

"So are you coming with me or what?" he said, skating over the suspicious silence that followed.

"Going with you where?" she replied bewildered.

"To Neverland of course!" he cried, tensing his legs and shooting upwards to fly in dizzying circles around the light.

"Neverland!" Evie repeated weakly falling back on to the bed.

"Where'd you think I meant, Disneyland!" he cackled swooping in front of her to laugh in her face.

"Neverland…I…well, I'm not sure. I can't just up and leave!"

"Why not? What have you got here anyway? I'll tell you what - nothing!" he nodded wisely, "that's right, no family, no parents and no future. Come with me and I'll give you everything you ever dreamed of!"

"You know you don't have to be so abrupt about it – I have responsibilities here," she pouted.

"What do you want more than anything else in the world?" he said swiftly changing tactics.

"Freedom," Evie replied without a moment's hesitation.

Peter's face broke into an earth shattering smile which Evie was alarmed to find made her stomach flip over, "I'm offering you total freedom," he persuaded gently "come with me and there'll be no chains holding you down. Come on, I can teach you to ride the wings of the wind."

No chains, he was right! There was nothing holding her back here. Oh to hell with it! 

"Ok fine, I'll come."

-

"Can we _go now_!" Peter grumbled.

"Just wait a second," Evie said dashing in to the bathroom and throwing more essentials into an already bulging backpack.

"Come _on _girl, how long does packing take?" he muttered from outside.

"Hey, I need this stuff ok," said Evie reappearing and smiling serenely, "and if you really want me to come with you, your just gona have to wait."

"It's getting light already" he pointed out unnecessarily.

Rolling her eyes Evie said, "just wait for me to change and I'll be right with you."

"What the hell do you need to change for?!"

"You don't expect me to go to Neverland in my pyjamas do you?!" she said scandalised.

"I don't see why not," said Peter looking suggestively at her skimpy night shorts.

_Jesus Christ! J. M. Barrie got this seriously wrong, that's not a boy, that's a hormonal time bomb!_

Not even dignifying that with a response Evie stalked off to change.

-

"OK I'm ready," Evie said finally, looking down at Peter who had slid down the wall bored with waiting.

"Finally!"

Tossing her hair irritably she began to lead the way down the stairs to the front door.

Catching hold of her arm Peter shook his head saying, "Wrong way, we're going from the roof."

"WHAT?"

"Well how'd you think we were gona get there, by train?" he snorted.

Crossing to the window he leapt onto the sill and held out his slightly grubby hand to her. Hesitatingly she took it.

"Wait," she said pulling it away again "I'm just going to say goodbye to Nana."

"No!" Peter cried, grabbing her arm.

"OW!" she whimpered, "Man, what was that for!"

"Sorry, but she can't know where your going, She can't know about me."

"Why?" asked Evie mystified, rubbing the fast forming bruise on her arm.

"Because she's forgotten," he sighed.

"Oh" there was nothing else she could really say to that.

He held out his hand again and pulled her onto the windowsill.

"Ready?" he asked putting his arm around her.

His shoulder muffled her shriek as Peter tensed his legs and they shot upwards.

"Shit! Oh shit!" she cried clinging onto him for dear life.

Suddenly her feet met solid ground and she slowly opened her eyes, swaying slightly.

Gently he prized her fingers one by one from the front of his shirt and held her away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" she gasped looking around. They were on the roof of the house high above the lights of the city.

"Good, coz now it's your turn," he said matter of factly.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"It's fine, trust me. All you do is think of a happy thought."

"Your not about to burst into song are you?" she asked suspiciously peering intently into his face.

"What! No. Why would I…?"

"Never mind" she said quickly.

She shut her eyes again to concentrate. She couldn't really think of a happy thought, certainly not one at school and thinking about her family just made her feel sad.

"Ready?" Peters voice cut into her thoughts.

"Umm..."

"Ok, go!"

"What?!"

"Just go!"

"I… WAIT! Peter! _Pixiedust_…you forgot to give me _pixiedust_!" she cried as he doubled over laughing.

"Every time!" he crowed, "gets 'em every time!"

"_Peter_, I swear to God…!"

"Alright, alright" he said wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes. Pulling a small leather pouch from his pocket he threw a handful of iridescent powder over her head.

Evie sneezed but remain on the ground, "nothings happening."

"Think happy thoughts" he said still sniggering.

_Oh right, happy thoughts, happy thoughts_…"OH BLOODY HELL!" she cried as her feet rose a couple of inches off the ground. Peter flew over to her, holding her to keep her steady. But she threw her arms around his neck.

"I want to get down now!" she cried glancing down nervously.

"You're doing great Evie, trust me. Just let go of me and aim for that gap in the building over there."

"You know, I think there's a gap between your brain and your spinal cord!" she snapped.

"Hostility isn't going to help! And you kinda have to let go of me coz I can't breath," he gasped trying to unlace her fingers from around his neck.

"Oh sorry," se said letting go and abruptly plummeting several feet before swearing rudely Peter snatched her hand and hoisted her back up again.

"I can't do this!" she moaned.

"Your doing fine, you just need to think of a happier thought. Come on, you said all you wanted was freedom; well here it is Princess this is the freest you will ever be," he said tugging at her hand to make her move, "I'm not dragging you the whole way."

Hesitatingly she released her grip…_happy thoughts, happy thoughts – rainbows, unicorns, puppies, chocolate, PETER PAN!_ "YES!" she yelled as she shot upwards. It was the best feeling in the world!! It was as if she had left all of her problems and responsibilities stranded forever on the roof and they simply faded away in to nothing, She laughed out loud as the wind pushed her hair off her face and she turned over, diving low towards the building, spinning in the air.

"That's it Evie, you're a natural!" laughed Peter watching in amusement as she barrel rolled along, skimming the rooftops her hair flowing like a banner behind her.

"Follow me!" he cried putting on a burst of speed and soaring towards the steeple of the church. Landing perfectly balanced on top of it, he waited for Evie to catch up with him.

"There it is Evie," he pointed as she floated down next to him, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

"Hey! What do ya know," she laughed, "I already know the way!"

"Ok then! Here we go!" he said floating away.

But for a moment Evie held back, looking at the house she had just flown away from.

"Forget it," Peter muttered soothingly, landing beside her again, "just forget it all, you don't need it."

Sighing slightly she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Come on, race ya!" he challenged shooting her a comic face and free falling off the steeple. Evie launched herself after him and together they laughed as they soared over the lights of the city far below.

-

Thats as far as I've got so far but there's more if you want it so please review!


	4. Falling for you

Alrighty, I'm back with the forth instalment and we' re finally near Neverland! Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys!

MasterofPuppets08 – I'm so glad you like my stories, please keep reading and reviewing!

WickedFaith – Thanks for checking my story out, I hope you like the next chapter!

Katiekins – Thanks babes!

KP – I have I slight soft spot for Peter too!

Archaeic – Sorry about the mistakes! I hope this one's a bit better, thanks for your review and I hope you like this new chapter!

---

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"…_Heavy sigh…._"

"It's just I'm cold."

"Do all girls moan this much or is it just you?" he snapped.

"What kind of question is _that_?!"

"Nothing"

"Fine!"

"You know I'm sure Wendy never whined this much!"

Rolling her eyes Evie dived in to the middle of a huge pink and purple fluffy cloud.

"What? What'd I say?" she heard Peter say in a rather exasperated voice.

"Boys!" she muttered under her breath.

She had to admit she was kind of annoyed; Peter had become irritable as their journey progressed and began to find her buoyant attitude infuriating. It was as if he was pissed off about something but Evie didn't think she had done anything to warrant being snapped at. Screw it – it was his problem.

-

Peter sighed, he didn't understand girls, they felt too much and you could never tell what they were thinking.

Angrily he stopped himself here. It wasn't Evie that was pissing him off, even if that was the easier option. No, he was tired, his strength was failing and he knew it. Finding Evie had taken longer than he thought and it had drained him of energy. He had to admit it; to himself if no one else, he was worried. If they could keep her safe for twelve days Neverland and Peter Pan would be safe, but he knew they were cutting it fine, there would be no 'oh we'll do it next year' this time, this was their one and only chance and Peter could think of more than one person who would like to prevent that from happening.

"EVIE?" he shouted, where was that girl?

-

Suddenly Evie shot out of the cloud and gasped in awe at the view spread out below her. Abruptly she collapsed in the cloud to stop herself plummeting out of the air in shock. It was the most fantastic place she had ever seen, everything she had ever wished for seemed contained here in this one perfect piece of land. The smiling sun shone down on the diamond clear azure sea that concealed vibrant coral reefs alive with fish. The water lapped serenely at the white beeches lined with palm trees that undulated in the breeze as if painting the sky an even brighter blue for her arrival. These gave way to exotic emerald green jungles, filled with glowing flowers of every hue the size of exquisite dinner plates.

Evie seemed to have lost her power of speech. Gazing in wonder at the radiant island before her the only word she could utter was "wow…"

-

Peter swivelled around anxiously, where the hell had she gone? He hadn't seen her come out of the cloud, was she hiding from him or was she still inside flying in confused circles? Growling angrily he flipped over and dived into the middle of the mist.

-

It felt like Evie had been sitting on the cloud for an age simply staring at the scene below her as she tried to absorb the whole wonderful view. A sound of faintly tinkling bells cut through her thoughts and she spun her head around to see a small golden light dancing around her.

"Ahh! Bug, bug! Get it off!" she squealed shaking her hair out and snatching at the insect.

Her fingers closed around the minute body, clamping down its wings. She brought her hand in front of her face to see a rather irate fairy making rude gestures at her.

"Oh sorry!" she gasped releasing it in a flurry of glittering dust and iridescent wings.

The fairy flew so close to her face that she went cross-eyed looking at it while the not so innocent being gesticulated rudely and berated her shaking one tiny fist. Although she couldn't understand what she was saying, Evie got the gist when the fairy turned a violent shade of scarlet.

After several disturbing minutes the beautiful glowing woman seemed to exhaust her list of insults and backed off a little, slowly turning from red back to a delicate golden green.

Evie, looking a little intimidated, didn't say anything for fear for her hair but the fairy started to dance before her.

In the air she drew a glittering double P with the fairy dust that trailed behind her.

"Peter?" Evie asked.

The fairy nodded her head happily and pointed to herself and then at the magnificent island.

"Wants me to follow you?"

Again she nodded and sparkled with delight.

"Where is he?"

Seeming to be getting a bit irritated the fairy pointed rather harshly at the island again.

"Ok fine I'm coming, keep your knickers on! Ohhh wait… your Tinkerbell aren't you?!"

Tinkerbell nodded and beckoned her off the cloud.

Evie slid off it, remembering to think happy thoughts and began to follow that trial of pixie dust the fairy had left behind.

It was actually quite difficult to follow Tinkerbell; she was hard to see against the shining sky and happened to be flying exceptionally quickly. Briefly Evie would see her darting on ahead but the next second she had disappeared again.

They weren't that far from the ground when Evie stopped, the fairy had vanished entirely. She span around trying not to panic.

"Tink? Tinkerbell?" she shouted.

But Tinkerbell was nowhere to be seen. "Fan-bloody-tastic," she cried throwing her hands in the air, "now how am I going to get down from here? Where the hell is Peter? I…OHH HOLLLLYYYY JESUSSSS!!!!!!"

In her confusion she had started to panic, which had put an end to all happy thoughts.

"_Rainbows, fairies, chocolate, PETER PAN_!" she squealed as the earth rushed towards her.

She braced herself for impact as she broke the surface of the glinting bay and sank beneath the waves.

-

In the distance a small golden light laughed joyfully, "and good riddance" she said, "You stay away from my Peter!"

---

Lol don't worry Tink's not all bad! Go on, press the pretty blue button – you know you want to!


	5. Some of Neverlands inhabitants

Hi again! Fifth chapter now up I hope you like it! Thank you to my reviewers, please review again, you guys rock!

-

Spluttering, Evie's head broke the calm surface of the bay.

Coughing up the bitter seawater she flailed around desperately. "PETER!" she cried, realizing with horror that there were tears mingling with the water on her face.

"PETER! PETER HELP!" no answer came, except the echo of her own voice.

Trying to stay calm she slowly and laboriously began to pull herself towards the shore.

Eventually, gasping for breath and clutching a stitch in her side, Evie rolled on to the soft white sand with the waves.

Sighing with relief she shut her eyes against the glare of the sun, breathing heavily, it had been a long time since she had had exercise like that.

She felt herself being gently lulled by the tide and yawning realized that she hadn't slept all night.

It was quite nice really being placidly rocked by the sea with the heat of the dieing sun upon her face. She seemed to forget her present predicament as sleep threatened to engulf her in rosy dreams.

Suddenly a shadow cast itself across her face blocking out the suns rays.

Wrenching her eyes open as she felt the cold touch of sharpened stone against her throat she uttered a cry at the startling sight of a man with a red and blue painted face rearing over her.

"Hi" she grinned nervously.

-

Peter Pan flew angrily out of the cloud having failed to find Evie inside it.

"Jesus" he muttered surveying the island below him. Away in the distance he saw a small pinprick of light and squinting realized it was coming his way.

"Hello Tink," he said as the fairy landed delicately on his shoulder, "have you seen a very confused girl flying around looking for me?"

Tink shook her head "no Peter."

"She's short, has dark hair…pretty?"

The fairy shook her head again, "maybe she's already landed," she suggested.

"Well, we've got to find her," he scowled "she's our only hope."

-

"Great," thought Evie as she struggled against the ropes binding her hands, "this is just great, I am going to _kill_ Peter Pan…and his bloody pixie!"

She was surrounded on all sides by what she could only presume were Indians; what were the sorts of people who lived in Neverland? Oh right, Pirates, Indians and Mermaids – every kids dream right? _Wrong!_

The light was fading quickly and as they followed the barely visable paths through the jungle Evie became increasingly nervous. Peter would come and get her – wouldn't he?

Following the path around a steeply rising corner Evie gasped as her gaze fell upon the Indians camp. A plume of blue smoke snaked its way lazily in to the sky from a merrily burning fire. The tents, arranged in a neat circle around the flames looked like they were from a children's picture book. If Evie hadn't been so edgy the camp would have looked welcoming to a weary traveller.

She needn't have worried though.

As they entered the circle of light from the fire a man motioned that she should sit on a log near the warmth of the flames. A little startled she did so.

"You come with Peter Pan?" he asked in disjointed English.

"Yeah" she replied a little confused.

Suddenly the man gave a short blast of a language she didn't understand and immediately a squat wizened old lady emerged from one of the larger tents.

They had a rather loud but brief conversation that left Evie totally in the dark. However amid the bewilderment of other words Evie distinguished two she understood, "Peter Pan".

The old lady's head snapped round and she gazed intently at Evie who shifted uncertainly, embarrassed by this strange attention.

"Is it that time again?" she muttered wearily, reaching out and touching her head. Around her the other Indians looked at this strange girl with renewed interest.

Feeling uncharacteristically timid she wriggled a little on her log.

The man in front of her held out a large bowl of unknown content but Evie suddenly realized how hungry she was and devoured everything she was offered.

"Where's Peter?" she mumbled though a large mouthful.

"Probably looking for you," the man, who Evie now took to be some kind of chief said, "because you are very important to him – to all of us."

"ummmm…what?"

"You don't know?"

"No" she said cautiously.

"Peter didn't tell you?" he seemed aghast "how did he get you here?"

"We flew."

"Yes yes. You mean he didn't tell you before you left."

"No which is why I'm asking you!"

"Ah my child, then I cannot say. Best Peter tells you."

"But what…"

"No more questions Peter tells you rest. Now you must rest."

"Fine," muttered Evie abandoning her log and stalking off towards the tent he was pointing at.

She pulled the flap open and sighed; she had never been one for camping.

She sat down on a sleeping mat; there was something very weird going on here. She was obviously being kept in the dark about something and it all led back to Peter Pan.

She turned it all over in her head for a while but came to no logical conclusion and weariness soon over took her and she was asleep almost before her head touched the pillow.

-

Please tell me what you think; constructive criticism is welcome (but not _too _harsh please!)


	6. At Hangman's Tree

Gosh! Check me out two story updates! Thank God for half term is all I can say! Any way I know this one has been a while in coming and I apologise. Thanks to my reviews and special thanks to 'sarcastic22' my amazing beta, thanks girl! (Go check out her HP fic, its _really_ good!)

Keep posted as there is lots of adventure and danger on the way and who knows even some romance. Watch this space!

-

"Peter! What happened to you!" gasped a voice as Peter Pan stumbled wearily through the door with Tinkerbell fluttering anxiously behind him

Peter didn't reply; he just dropped gratefully into a chair with a withering look at the speaker while snatching up some food from the table where a group of boys were nosily breakfasting. He had been out practically all night searching the skies and the entire island for Evie but he hadn't been able to find her anywhere.

"Did you find the g…?"

"Yes I found her"

"Well where is she?" laughed the boy looking around.

"I lost her," replied Peter though gritted teeth.

"What do you mean you lost her!" asked the boy incredulously.

"Damn it Slightly! I mean I lost her!" shouted Peter, loosing his temper and banging his fist on the table inadvertently knocking a bowl on to the floor, which shattered in the ringing silence that followed his outburst.

"I lost her ok," he said again quietly.

"What happened sir?" queried Slightly timidly, afraid that Peter would flare up again.

"I don't know" Peter muttered. "I said something that made her nose do that wrinkly thing that she does when she's pissed off, she flew into a cloud and I haven't seen her since."

Slightly looked intently at his leader and was shocked to see a look of resignation, almost defeat on his face.

"I'm sorry guy it looks like this is the end, with Evie gone we're gona have to – to grow up," he finished pathetically.

"You mean more than we already have!" snarled Slightly, "we didn't come back for this! What kinda leader are you anyway? I can't believe your giving up already! She has to be somewhere on this island, we'll keep looking!"

"I can't," Peter grumbled "I'm done in Slightly, look at me."

"Fine, you sleep, I'll look for the girl!"

"Now your giving me orders! This is a sad day!" said Peter grimly, rising from his seat angrily, "fine, do what you want, I'm going to bed."

"Yes sir," Slightly said anxiously trying hard not to be caught in Peter's line of fire.

-

Evie woke up with the sun streaming through the gaps in the tent and with an unpleasant crick in her neck. It took her several seconds to realize where she was but it all came flooding back to her and she buried herself deeply in the blankets trying to hide from the ridiculous situation. Sleep failed her however so she slung the blankets away and stomped outside massaging her neck. All around her the people stopped what they were doing to stare as she walked towards the fire.

She spent the rest of the day trying to drag information from the Indians but to no avail, they weren't telling.

Toward mid day a stranger strolled carelessly in to the camp grinning broadly.

The chief was sitting cross-legged by the fire and they had a quick conversation in low tones that Evie couldn't overhear before she was called over.

"There is a Lost Boy here to see you," the chief said waving a careless hand at a guy who defiantly wasn't Peter Pan.

"Hi Evie" he said smiling brightly "so pleased I found you, Peter thought you were dead."

"Thanks for the concern" she said a little more coldly than she meant, "Where is Peter anyway?"

"At Hangman's Tree," he replied simply, "Which is exactly where I'm taking you."

"Oh, ummm ok," said Evie, some of the wind taken out of her sails.

"I'm Slightly by the way," he said seizing her hand and pumping it up and down.

"Nice to meet you" she winced.

"Well, chief thanks for looking after her, good thing I thought to look here in' it!"

"Goodbye my child" said the chief nodding at her and gesturing to her backpack, which she had almost forgotten.

-

After walking some way in silence Slightly judged that Evie had gotten over her disappointment that he wasn't Peter

"So what happened to you?" he asked politely.

"Tinkerbell said Peter told her to find me but she abandoned me half way here and I had a slight freak out, which by the way doesn't happen often, and I fell in the sea only to wake up and find myself beingtakenprisonerby Indians."

"Tink did _what_?" he laughed, "don't take it personally, she just gets jealous" he sniggered again "she's a girl!"

Evie shot him a glacial look.

"He didn't mean for it to happen you know" Slightly continued apparently unaware he had caused offence.

She didn't reply except for a slight growl.

"Are you still pissed off with him?" he asked.

"YES!" she shouted making him jump and sending birds showering out of the nearby trees in alarm.


	7. why you shouldn't swim in Mermaid Lagoon

Hey guys! I know this had been a while in coming and I'm really sorry, everything's just a bit hectic at the moment. Anyway, thank you so much for my reviews and of course to Sarcastic22 my amazing beta! Please review xxx

Chapter 7: Why you don't swim in Mermaid Lagoon

"Where the hell is Peter Pan!" Evie cried as they entered Hangman's Tree amid a few ill-timed wolf whistles.

"He's sleeping," said a guy attempting to shake her hand, "I'm Bane by the way, nice to meet y…"

"Well wake him up will you! I need to kick his arse!" she said maliciously.

"Sorry love, but no ones to disturb him, not even you. Tink's orders," he shrugged.

Evie seethed "not even me! The girl he let fall in the sea and get captured by Indian's!"

"No" he replied simply, infuriating her even more.

"Just let it go will you Evie?" sighed Slightly flinging himself on a pile of animal skins, "kill the guy later."

"Oh FINE, whatever!" she pouted throwing herself in to a chair, "Do you guys have anywhere I can wash?" she said, unpleasantly aware that most of yesterdays mascara was probably half way down her face and her hair was decidedly wind swept.

"Wash? What's wash!" sniggered one of a pair of twins who were currently eyeing her with unguarded amusement and were identical down to the last freckle.

"You mean you don't have a bathroom?" she sneered incredulously.

"No your highness! Why do you need a bathroom when you have the sea?" cackled Slightly gesturing wildly in the vague direction of the bay.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't have a shower?" she whispered dangerously.

"Yeah that's pretty much my point," he nodded.

"What kinda messed up place is this?" she cried throwing her hands in the air and stalking out of the door again.

"Nice girl Peters brought back there" commented Nibs jerking his thumb after her

xxxxxx

"Bloody Peter Pan," Evie thought, "He lures me here, lets me fall in the sea, get captured by Indians and then lets his cronies tell me there's no bathroom."

She hardly noticed where she was going as she stalked through the jungle. But presently she began to take an interest and saw the true wonder of Neverland. Her anger left her as she wandered through the ancient trees that reared high above her and dappled the ground with cool green light.

Suddenly she felt like a little girl again and loosing all her inhibitions she laughed out loud and broke in to a sprint, running joyfully down the path not caring how much noise she made. She could feel the wind on her face; it smelt tangy with salt and the unexpected promise of freedom and adventure.

She abruptly came to a halt as she exploded from the cover of the trees in to a well-lit clearing. Before her glimmered a small cove cut into the shoreline, the clear water gently lapping the smooth rocks around its edge. Looking upwards Evie saw that it was fed by a waterfall that plunged over the edge of a cliff rearing high above her. Evie raised a sleek eyebrow and smiled in victory.

Glancing furtively around to make sure no one was watching she dropped her backpack and hastily unchanged. Completely naked, she dipped her toe delicately in the water, balancing on a smooth rock. She sat down and slid gently into the cove. It was refreshingly cool and made her skin tingle pleasantly.

She reached back and pulled shampoo and conditioner from the bag.

Leisurely she made her way towards the waterfall and pulled herself on to the ledge underneath it. She stuck her hand under the gushing stream and brought some to her mouth, as she had hoped, it was fresh. She stepped under the water delighting in the feeling of the cold rivulets running down her skin. She grabbed her shampoo and feeling as if she was in an advert, began to lather her head, sending streams of soap into the cove. She repeated the process with the conditioner and feeling a bit happier stepped out of the waterfall. She bent down to retrieve the hair products but they were gone.

Looking up sharply she saw several beautiful faces grinning slyly at her.

"Mermaids" she muttered delighted, before remembering the Neverland mermaids had a panache for drowning people.

"Well well" a fiery red head murmured as she swam closer.

xxxxxxx

"Did I just hear the joyful voice of our new lodger?" yawned Peter as he flew slowly down the stairs towards the large living area of the tree and floated down in to his high backed chair.

"Yeah," said Bane "she wanted to wake you but I wouldn't let her sir."

Peter snorted "you did a good job then."

Bane seemed abashed but a brief indignant look flashed across his face.

"Where'd you find her?" Peter asked Slightly who was sharpening a small sword with a faintly ominous air.

"With the Indians," he replied before a grave look replaced his usual smiling one, "I think she suspects something Peter."

"What makes you say that?"

"She was really ticked with you and I reckon it wasn't all about Tink's trick."

Peter sighed, "Where is she? I'll talk to her," he said rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"She had a problem with our facilities," laughed Bane "went storming off somewhere, I swear Peter, I don't know where you get these girls but their always more trouble than their wor…"

"You mean she's out in the jungle _alone_!" Peter gasped, abruptly looking up.

"…"

"You complete gits! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for her here!"

Bane glanced at Slightly beginning to look worried.

"No sir. I-Ill go and find her," he muttered.

"Don't bother" Peter snapped, shooting off the chair and out of an opening in the Tree.

xxxxxxx

"Look sister" smiled a strikingly blond mermaid, "a little girl out here all alone."

"I see her," said her raven-haired sister in measured tones, "bathing in our cove."

"She's pretty," observed the red head silkily, "you know what that means don't you?"

"She's with him," they breathed.

Evie stood enthralled, her wet hair snaking over her skin. They were so beautiful like sculptures you couldn't drag your gaze from.

The raven-haired mermaid beat her green tail that flashed with a streak of gold and began to swim gracefully, hardly rippling the water, until she was right underneath her. Her eyes, which were almost silver, locked on to Evie's in an unblinking gaze.

"She is rather exceptional," she purred to her sisters, "for one that walks on two legs."

"Yes", agreed the blond appearing close to the raven one and reaching out to touch Evie's violently pink painted toenails.

"Come closer," the mermaid, her ebony hair floating in a cloud around her, said almost in a whisper.

Evie knew she shouldn't but she felt herself being drawn irresistibly forward. She kneeled down slowly until she was on the level of the haunting silver eyes that trapped her gaze.

The mermaid leaned forward. Evie could barely hear but it sounded as if she was faintly singing in a soft voice that pulled at her heartstrings.

"The waters cool my child," she muttered although the singing didn't stop. She passed her hand over the surface of the water causing the light to dance enticingly upon it. "The call of the sea, do you hear it?"

She reached out and without breaking her eye contact gently took Evie's hand.

Slowly she pulled it towards the water letting it touch just the tips of her fingers.

The other mermaids swam closer singing their haunting song and staring into her face.

Evie gazed back at them, unable to wrench her eyes away. They looked at her, teasing her, daring her to touch the water and all the time luring her irresistibly forwards. She was aware of the soft touch of the water as it stroked her arm and failed to feel the fear she ought.

Vaguely she heard a shout and felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and pull her back grazing her body on the rocks.

"Peter," the mermaids sighed, fixing their attention on the newcomer, their spell broken.

"Leave off girls, alright," he said roughly.

"What's wrong Peter?" they murmured.

"We were just trying to drown her," their schoolgirl laugher rang over the water like beads dropping on tiles.

"Yeah, well I don't find it amusing" he replied, glancing down at Evie who had a slightly glassy look in her eyes. But realising she was completely naked he quickly flicked his gaze up again.

"Tell us a story Peter," implored the red head resting her chin on his knee and fluttering her eyelashes delicately.

"God" thought Evie, as she fought to clear her head, "could she be more obvious?"

"Maybe another time," Peter said, picking Evie up and preparing to take off.

"Come and see us again," called the red head seductively as he flew away.

By the time they had reached the other side of the lagoon the last effects of the mermaids enchantment had worn off. Peter put Evie gently down and opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"Turn around you pervert," she ordered, the colour rising like fire up her cheeks as she sent a trainer flying past his ear.

"Oh sorry" he said smiling infuriatingly as he span on his heel, although he felt strangely reluctant to tear his eyes away from her.

"Ow" Evie gasped suddenly realising the damage done to her back where he had dragged her off the rocks. "What'd you do that for Pretty Boy, I had it under control."

"You did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Fine, next time I'll leave you to your watery death, believe me it can be arranged!"

She shot him an evil look over her shoulder.

"The mermaids, they were just having fun you know, they didn't mean anything," he ventured.

"_Ohhhh_, they didn't _mean_ anything" Evie sneered, "Oh Peter," she mocked fluttering her eyelashes and flicking her hair absurdly, "'we were just trying to drown her!' Sure they didn't _mean _anything!"

"It's just the way they…WHAT?" he said spinning around at Evie's cry.

"Look what they've done to my clothes!" she said in a strangled voice. She held up her soaking jeans and tee shirt, while he vainly attempted to suppress a snigger.

xxxxx

Press the button, press the button! You know you want to! Lol, more soon if you want it!

Ps. sorry about the weird crosses my normal lines weren't working.


	8. Blood ties

HEYA! Phew I've finally got another chapter although it is short and sweet! But a few questions are answered!

Chapter 8: Blood ties

Rather disgruntled by the incident in the lagoon, Evie walked beside Peter bare foot as the mermaids had filled her trainers full of water, wearing her damp jeans. Peter had forced her in to wearing them saying she could walk back in her underwear if she preferred to which she had of course refused.

For the first time she noticed he had abandoned the jeans he had worn when they first met. Instead he was wearing a pair of dark tatty trousers that appeared to be made out of some sort of soft animal skin. They fell just below his knees and Evie was slightly alarmed to see a knife stuck in to his belt. He also didn't happen to be wearing a shirt, which Evie was startled to find she was rather glad of. A thin vine was wrapped around his chest and she couldn't help but notice his arms, "those are good arms to have," she mused casting a sideways glance at him.

"Slightly told me about your little visit to the Indians," he teased.

"As if I had a choice!" she snapped, annoyed at her interest in this arrogant boys body.

He grinned in what she could only assume was an apologetic way, as it was clear he wasn't actually going to say the words.

"So when were you planning on telling me what's going on here?" she asked coolly.

"What do you mean?" he replied suddenly more alert.

"Well you didn't just bring me here for a holiday, your fairy tried to kill me and the Indians claim I'm 'important'. So when are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"When it matters," Peter replied, not committing himself.

"Oh fine, have it your way," Evie said stalking off ahead, her chin in the air.

Peter rubbed his eyes in frustration; nothing was worth this – well almost nothing. This was the first time he had told the story so early on in the game, Evie was either more intelligent or noseier than the others and he knew she would figure it out sooner or later.

Peter's feet lifted off the ground as he flew to catch up with her.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked landing in front of her.

"Umm 17 or 18 I guess," stopping dead so she didn't crash into him.

He shook his head "that's how old I look, I'm actually much older, I should have died years ago. But that's got nothing to do with me; it's the magic of the island. While you're here you never age."

"Then why do you look older than I thought you'd be?" Evie replied, relieved she was finally getting some answers.

"That's got to do with the belief and life blood of Neverland."

"And that is…"

"One girl who believes in Peter Pan and in whose veins runs the blood of Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

"Who's that then?" Evie asked failing to grasp the hint.

"You,"

"ME!"

"…"

"_I'm_ related to _Wendy_!"

"Yeah. When I came here, all this island needed to survive was me. But then she came," he said almost wistfully.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly, faint colour rising in his cheeks, "but now Neverland needs two people to sustain its magic, me and you."

"and you look older because…" all this was making her head reel and she was feeling particularly stupid.

"Because after your mother died the belief in Neverland and me died as well, it took years to find you because you were in France, so Neverland began to lose its magic and I started to grow up."

"Oh" Evie muttered, this didn't make much sense to her but she was willing to go on a little faith. "So every time one of Wendy's descendants dies you have to find another one?"

"Yeah because they all leave and grow up," he replied bitterly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow that was an unforgivably short chapter, but never fear the next one is already written and it's _a lot_ longer!

Loads of hugs and kisses to actress19, xyz-abc, kp, darkrosepetals122, Kow it all.

And of course thanks to my wonderful beta darkrosepetals122,


	9. At Hangman's Tree again

Ladies, gentlemen and most especially friends! You are gathered here to celebrated the fact that I have finally finished A levels! Please accept my heartfelt apology that I have been such a terrible updater and rest assure that from now on I will do better! So for you pleasure and entertainment (hopefully) here is the long awaited chapter 9!Please bear in mind that this is only a filler and that more is on its way on Monday! Thank you for sticking with me and to all those who reviewed this story. I finish by saying I really hope you enjoy this and that if you do (or even don't) please review!

"Farewell until next we meet"

Me xx

Evie hadn't noticed but they had reached the base of Hangman's Tree again. The light was failing and she had to admit she was exhausted.

After Peter's rather bitter and needless to say alarming out burst they had lapsed in to silence. Evie didn't know quite how to respond and it seemed better to let him brood. As the Tree loomed in front of her she realised that last time she had stood here she had been too angry to notice quite how phenomenal it was, rearing higher than she could see, the great green canopy spread branches bowed down with a thick covering of leaves and vines across the darkening sky. It was covered with the same vivid flowers that hung across the island and the trunk was knotted and gnarled, if you didn't know what was inside you would have walked past, but Evie knew better.

Peter strolled forward and pulled aside one of the many curtains of hanging vines and stepped aside to let her through the gap beyond.

"M' Lady," he mocked bowing slightly.

She shot him a withering look and stalked through into the vast hollow centre of the tree.

For a second they were in darkness as Peter followed her through and let the curtain swing back in to place, but as they walked forward the hall opened up in front of them.

A small rabble of dirty Lost Boys were grouped around the table and Slightly stood up as he saw them come in.

"Good you found her" he said sauntering forwards, "you alright?"

"She had a little run in with the mermaids," Peter replied in an amused voice.

"I'm pleased you found it funny," Evie said, her pride taking a considerable bruising, while Slightly raised his eyebrows.

A little cough echoed from behind him and he turned saying, "I forgot, the guys want to meet you. You stormed out of here so quickly last time we didn't get round to introductions."

Evie felt a small twinge of guilt at her inability to control certain emotions, "yeah sorry about that" she smiled shamefully, "nothing personal."

"S'alright miss," said a rather round boy coming forwards, "s'just we're not used to girls ya see. Names Tottles by the way."

"Hi," she grinned as another boy quickly replaced him.

"Nibs," said the new one holding out a grubby hand, "I plan the battles."

"Oh right…" said Evie blinking in confusion, "I thought it was just a game."

"Ya can't be too careful," he winked, "there are dangerous people out there," he said jerking his thumb towards one of the doors.

He was elbowed out of the way by a pair of twins who beamed identical wicked grins at her.

"He's right…" one said, glancing at Nibs.

"Look out for Hook…"

"He'll gut ya…"

"As soon as look at ya."

Evie blinked trying to keep up with this rapid switching of speaker.

"That's a bit creepy," she smiled as they backed off only to be replaced by a boy with the most fantastic golden afro.

"Names Curley," he said pointing to his hair almost apologetically.

The last in the line was one of the guys Evie remembered from her brief time in Hangman's Tree this morning.

Her eyebrows rose slightly as she looked at him. He was tall and dark and seemed out of place in Neverland. His black eyes glittered as he met her gaze and a little smirk played across his mouth.

"Bane," he said shaking her hand, "we've already met…sort of."

"Yeah sorry about that," Evie replied the colour rising up her face in embarrassment.

He shrugged, "I don't mind, we need the company."

She cocked her eyebrow at him, "I guess so," she said realizing he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Ok" said Peter quickly steering her away and breaking their contact.

A small blond missile suddenly attached itself to Evie's knees.

"That's Tiny," Peter grinned, as Evie tried to prize his hands off her trousers. He really was tiny; he could barely have been four years old.

"Come on," he giggled, snatching her figures in his chubby hand, "pirate attack," and he dragged her off to play with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed quickly and Evie found she fell in to the Neverland way of life very easily. Unfortunately there weren't any adventures to go on because, according to Bane, the pirates hadn't been seen for a while so there was no enemy. But Evie found she didn't really mind this lack of excitement, she still had a whole island to explore and explore it she did. Often she was to be found alone wandering through the vast expanse of jungle, swimming in the bay or simply floating around in a daydream. Peter didn't seem to like her going off by herself but he was easy enough for her to avoid, much to his annoyance. It irritated her that he was so sure of everything and believed he was always right. She had never met such an arrogant boy and had promptly dropped the crush she had briefly had on him. However she loved Slightly who seemed incredibly loyal and found herself spending more and more time with Bane.

A few days after she arrived, Evie skipped down the stairs into the hall to find the Lost Boys gathered around the table playing cards as the light outside the window faded slowly.

"Hey poker," she laughed coming to a stop by them.

"You play?" asked Bane dealing the cards and holding the pack up to her as an invitation for her to join them.

"Of course I do," she sneered, throwing herself on to a stool opposite him.

"Ok but I should warn you we play for high stakes," he said.

"Yeah, maybe we could play strip poker," suggested Slightly hopefully, glancing at Evie.

"I don't think so!" she laughed giving him an exasperated look. These boys really were growing up fast.

"You wanna drink?" said Curly banging a bottle on the table.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Rum. Captain Hook finest. He can be very generous when he doesn't know your taking stuff!" he sniggered sloshing a generous amount in to several small glasses in front of him.

"I don't know…" she said uncertainly.

"Come on," he wheeled pushing the glass towards her.

She glanced down at the liquid and brought it up to her face as it flashed in the candlelight. To hell with being mature she thought as she took a large gulp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong Peter?" sighed the blond mermaid looking into his blue eyes intently.

"Nothing," he muttered untruthfully.

"Where's your new girl?" giggled the redhead surfacing next to her sister to pout prettily and flutter her eyelashes at the boy on the rocks.

"At the tree house," he said gesturing vaguely in its direction.

"Bored of her already?" murmured the raven-haired mermaid placing a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"No" he snapped, "she's just too…_difficult _for words!"

"You mean she hasn't fallen dangerously in love with you like the other ones did?" she sighed.

Peter was silent; she had a point. Peter had never understood why girls went all weird around him, even now that he was growing up.

He stood up quickly ignoring the mermaids pleads for him to stay; he would sort this out now.

He took off and was headed in the direction of the tree when black sails on the horizon caught his attention.


	10. Return of the enemy

Hello mon ami! Well well two updates in only a few days! I told you I would do better! So here it is chapter 10, its one of my favourites and I really hope you like it too! Thank you to my reviewers, its you guys that keep me going! How cool are the hit counters! I'm so pleased so many people have taken the time out to read this story!

Love you and leave you and please review!

Me xx

Peter's wicked grin was firmly back in place. Hook; here was something he knew how to fix.

Silently he floated out over the water into the shadow cast by the vast ship. He waited a second and listened but no one had seen him so he crept higher until he was level with the large latticed windows at the back of the vessel.

Slowly he peered in.

"Mr. Smee!"

"A-aye Cap'n?" stuttered a squat little man as he scurried in to the luxurious cabin.

"Maps! NOW!" Hook roared from behind the large mahogany desk he was bent over.

"A-aye Cap'n!" Smee said again jumping to attention and seizing a pile of papers from a low table where they had been in danger from a small stream of candle wax that had been headed their way. Cautiously Smee approached the desk and gingerly balanced the collection on the highly polished edge. Suddenly, as he was withdrawing his hand, the hook for which his captain was named slammed into the middle of the pile, fixing it to the table. Smee jumped in alarm, he would never get used to that.

The Captain grinned menacingly as he pulled the maps towards him and spread them across the desk.

He traced the point of his hook deliberately around the island until he'd drawn a complete circle finishing where the ship was currently moored.

He breathed out heavily, "Smee, we've sailed all around this godforsaken island, how is it that no matter how hard we try we can never loose sight of it?"

Smee, not being a scientific man, could only blink back at Hook with a terrified look in his eyes.

"I don't know Capt'n," he muttered, trying to pour a glass of wine with a steady hand. Hook was in one of his more violent moods that he usually saved for Peter Pan. A couple of weeks ago he had taken in to his head to leave Neverland and relocate to the Spanish Main where they wouldn't have to bother about fighting those 'goddamn kids'. Unfortunately, no matter how fast or hard they had sailed in the opposite direction they had never lost sight of the island and had ended up dropping anchor in the bay again. Denied his chance to escape the never-ending feud with Peter Pan, Hook was in a particularly foul mood, which had disheartening consequences for the rest of the crew.

"Why Smee, why?" he now demanded, snatching the offered glass of wine, "why is it so impossible for me to leave this permanent bloody playground!"

"I don't know Capt'n," Smee replied, wishing his lack of knowledge would sink in.

"Pan can," Hook mused, creating a small vortex in the wine as he swirled it in his hand, "so maybe he's the key?"

"But you can't kill him Capt'n," Smee mumbled quickly, shuffling away from the desk.

The Captain span his hook before his eyes, "maybe I don't need to kill him," he pondered.

He suddenly let out a low roar and sank the shining tip of the hook into the desk again.

"I've got to get out of here Smee!" he cried with a mad glint in his eye, "it's driving me insane! My enemy is an eighteen-year-old boy and while he and his gang are breathing I will never escape. Pan is the reason this island exists and as I have not yet found a way to defeat him I will never escape!"

Smee could see his Captain was getting himself worked up again and when he was in this mood there was no talking him out of it.

"He must have a weak spot!" Hook continued grinning manically, "I want watches set up on the island and on this ship, I want his every move tracked. There must be something we can use against him!"

Outside the window Peter grinned to himself, there was nothing more he liked seeing than Hook in a towering rage. Well he also enjoyed the prospect of a challenge which the Captain was certainly providing, all Peter needed to do was keep Evie out of harms way for a few more days and the threat to Neverland would be over, once more ensnaring Hook in the perpetual playground. Yes, thought Peter happily soon everything will go back to normal.

Suddenly Peter felt his stomach shoot up to the vicinity of his throat as he plummeted out of the air in to the black icy water. Spluttering, his head broke the surface and he glanced hurriedly up as he heard Hook roar, "what the blazes!"

Quickly he pulled himself in to the ships shadow and melted in to the darkness.

He heard the sound of a window being opened and then Smee's call of "there's nothing there Capt'n."

As the window banged shut again the light in the cabin was extinguished as the Captain retired to his quarters.

Peter struggled to get airborne but only managed to rise a few inches out of the bitter water before he sank beneath the waves again. What on Earth was happening to him! Peter was reminded of the amusing time when Slightly ran out of fairy dust but that couldn't happen to him, he was Peter Pan for crying out load and Peter Pan didn't forget how to fly!

By now he was cold and exhausted from the combined effort of keeping his head above the water and trying to take off. He glanced towards the indistinct coastline of the island and heaved a heavy sigh. Hoping the mermaids would trust him enough to venture so close to Hook's ship Peter pulled the panpipes from his belt and began to play a soft haunting melody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Peter had reached Hangman's Tree it was past midnight and he was faintly surprised to see a light was still on in the main hall.

He staggered slowly in to the room to be met with the curious glances of the Lost Boys.

"PETER!" Evie cried with more volume and defiantly more enthusiasm than she intended.

He cast her a bemused look as she slapped her hand over her mouth giggling.

Approaching to table he said to the Lost Boys, "Hook's back, I want full watches set up. Slightly tell the others, sleep for two hours and watch for two hours then switch."

"Aye Sir," said Slightly shooting him a quick salute as he stood up.

"Keep your eyes open, you know what happened last time," Peter said to his departing back. He had decided not to tell the others about his lack of aeronautics, why worry them? And it was embarrassing to say the least. Yet at the same time he couldn't control to gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on you guy," Tottles voice cut in to his reverie, "lets leave these two alone," he said flashing a wicked grin at Peter only to receive a rude hand gesture back.

"Night Evie" muttered Bane running a gentle hand over her hair.

Peter watched his departing back with poorly disguised suspicion.

"Now _what _did Tottles mean by _that_!" Evie slurred as she fell forward on to her elbows, balancing precariously on the tabletop.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, "here I've got something for you."

"Yay, a present…does it smell nice?"

Casting a quick look towards the Heavens, Peter drew one of his long thin swords from its sheath on his back with a dull ring that sent a shiver of excitement up Evie's spine.

"Now Hook's back your going to have to learn to use this," he said handing it carefully to her.

She regarded it slowly. "Of all your stupid ideas, this is defiantly the stupidest," she laughed, swinging the weapon a bit too violently and sending a cup flying across the room.

She sniggered loudly and banged the almost empty bottle of rum on the table, "what a drink Mr. Pan?" she asked with all her usual inhibitions gone.

Pulling the sword out of her hand, he knelt down beside her stool and looked suspiciously in to her unfocused eyes, "are you drunk?" he asked incredulously.

"NO…yes…just a little," she slurred, squeezing her fingers together in front of her face and looking through the tiny gap at him.

"Ok M' Lady time for bed," he ordered, pulling the bottle away from her.

"No! Want rum – like rum, rum good!" she said trying to catch at the glass.

"No, rum bad," he mimicked, still kneeling in front of her.

Evie stood up on wavering feet and shook her head trying to get her eyes to focus. Even in her intoxicated state she was aware of Peter's steadying hand upon her leg.

She brushed it away indignantly, glaring down at him and wobbled again, "you _sir _are not a gentleman!"

She swayed unsteadily again and Peter, unsure where to put his hands to keep her upright, suddenly found her on the floor right in front of him.

Uh oh. She was close – too close. He could smell her sweet almost spicy scent. Jesus, his stomach lurched unpleasantly as he remembered what happened last time a beautiful girl was this close.

A small smile appeared on the long line on her mouth as she found herself lost in the deep blue eyes of the boy in front of her, no wonder so many girls left their windows open for him at night. She leant forward slowly.

"Evie…" he muttered, pulling away a little.

"What?"

"…. Nothing"

She smiled again, her lips almost brushing his.

Suddenly she fell forward on to his chest fast asleep.

"Oh Jesus," he sighed; looking at her sleeping figure sprawled across his knees. Gently he lifted her and carried her up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That last section was based on the scene in the Mummy! I just find it hysterically funny and thought it fit in quite well here!

Look down….no I'm not joking look down…….yeah, you see that pretty blue button, if you press it something really cool happens!

Tell me what you think!


	11. Knowledge, guesses and victory

Heya gang! A longer chapter than normal yay! This one goes to Pricilla who has done an _amazing _front cover for this story! The link for it is on my profile! Check it out! Thanks girl xx

-

"Ouch", Evie muttered she opened her bleary eyes. She ran a feeble hand over her head and grimaced, she had a hangover to be proud of. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember quite how she got it.

"I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing," moaned in to the pillow.

She rolled over slowly and winced as the morning light hit her full in the face. She made a noise of deep disgust, why did the sun have to rise so early?

Failing to fall back in to the sleep she so desperately required despite the earliness of the day, she pulled herself reluctantly to her feet with the intention of finding some water. Her attention was distracted however by a small bundle hanging off the end of her hammock.

She snatched it with delight and hurriedly undid the cords binding the contents fast. Out rolled a dress made out of some sort of animal skins sewn rather haphazardly together. Frowning, she held it against herself and was annoyed, if not surprised, to find it was a lot shorter than she normally expected from her clothes.

"Peter!" she roared, but immediately regretted it when her head pounded in protest.

She struggled quickly in to her, by now, filthy jeans and stormed through the vine curtain and down the uneven stairs.

If she expected the lord of Neverland to be in the hall she was sadly mistaken. It was empty apart from a rather surprised looking Bane, who took one look at her face and asked, "What's he done now?"

"This," she hissed, waving the dress in front of his nose.

"What about it?" he asked innocently, although a small smile was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Does he call this a dress! It looks like it was misplaced by Jungle Barbie! I refuse to wear it!"

"Suit yourself," he grinned, "just thought you might like another set of clothes."

Evie frowned, "_you_ gave me this monstrosity!"

"Yeah and I've got you something else as well," he said calmly, reaching down and straightening up with a small glass bottle between his fingers.

Evie was taken aback by this present giving display and wondered what she could possibly have done to deserve it.

She dropped on to the rough wooden bench opposite him and helped herself to some fruit from his plate.

"What is it?" she asked, shaking the bottle vigorously making the glutinous pink liquid slide unpleasantly down its sides.

"Hair stuff," Bane grinned with the air of a magician producing a particularly large rabbit, pushing his own dark locks out of his eyes. "The mermaids make it, seemed to think some of us could do with cleaning up a bit but clearly we didn't see the point at all."

Evie's face broke in to a huge grin. She had been slightly embarrassed about the state of her hair for the past few days since the mermaids stole her shampoo and had taken to wearing it in a messy ponytail. She was relishing in the idea of having clean hair again.

"Thank you," she laughed giving him a quick hug and dashing back up the stairs to grab her backpack. She shoved the dress in it just in case and bundled the bottle in on top before retrieving the various contents of her wash bag from around the room.

She skidded down the stairs to find that Bane had gone. She implemented a search for him but the Lagoon called and she gave up rather more quickly than she might have previously done.

In a few minutes she was diligently unpacking her bag and, with a furtive glance around, stripping off her muddy clothes. She shielded her eyes against the sun as she looked for signs of murder minded mermaids but found the coast clear and plunged head first in to the Lagoon. Evie had always said that the best hangover cure was sudden immersion in cold water and when she broke the surface she grinned as her headache dispersed.

She swam quickly towards the waterfall trying to make as little noise as possible while expecting cold hands to pull her under at any moment. She let out a sigh of relief as she reached the rocky ledge.

She hauled herself up and shivered in delight as the fresh water flowed over her skin. The streams bouncing into the cove turned a worrying shade of brown but a quick rubdown with soap made sure that Evie's skin shone through the grime.

She uncorked the pink bottle and gave its contents a hesitant sniff. Deciding that if the mermaids gave it to the Lost Boys the shampoo couldn't be too bad, she sloped a considerable amount in to her hand and ran it through her hair.

When her shower was over and feeling a lot cleaner, Evie returned to the other side of the Lagoon and despite her previous tantrums, pulled on the Safari Barbie dress so she could wash her jeans. Deciding they were so dirty a few more minutes couldn't do them any further harm; she spread herself out in the sun to dry.

-

Aboard the Jolly Rodger tensions were running high. Watches had been set up just as Hook had required but so far they had not yielded any results and the Captain, not being a patient man, was looking to point fingers.

He paced the ships deck quickly, his eyes constantly fixed on the island before striding to the wheel and giving Bill Jukes a wrathful shove and taking control himself.

"Smee!" he roared.

"Yes Capt'n?" muttered the ever-present first mate.

"Have the scouts returned?"

Smee nodded that they had.

"And…?" said Hook impatiently.

"They couldn't find the mermaids sir," Smee mumbled.

"Fine," Hook snarled, "I'll have to pay them a visit myself! They're far too mystical not to know what is happening on this island."

With a savage twist of the wheel the prow of the Jolly Rodger cut through the waves on a course for Mermaid Lagoon, its wake pale and frothy in the sun.

-

Lazily Evie rolled on to her front and half-heartedly threw her jeans in to the bay. She didn't have anything remotely similar to washing powder so she merely wove the material through her fingers in an attempt to at least remove the coating of mud.

Her hair had dried mysteriously quickly and was in such a condition that she decided she would make a windfall selling the stuff in London.

The sudden intrusion of her previous life in to her thoughts disturbed Evie a bit. Her stomach tightened as she pictured Nana alone in the large old house worrying about her runaway of a granddaughter. But the magic of Neverland must have been working hard on her as the old ladies face was blurry with forgetfulness and Evie had to frown to remember her home.

-

The small rowing boat progressed slowly around the headland. Hook had ordered his men to make as little noise as possible, the mermaids were known to be flighty and he didn't want to risk them hearing the oars.

A small splash resonated behind him and he glared at the perpetrator who plunged his oar in to the waves a lot more diligently for the next stroke.

As they rounded the last outcrop of rock Hook raised his left hand to shield his eyes from the sun and scanned the Lagoon. Not a mermaid in sight. He growled in frustration but a movement by the trees on the far side of the cove caught his attention.

Fearing he was about to be ambushed by Pan and his accursed Lost Boys he held up his hand and told the men to stop rowing.

He gestured impatiently to Smee who placed a small brass telescope in to his outstretched palm.

Peering through the glass Hook spotted his quarry. A girl was sitting cross-legged on a rock washing clothes in the cove. The Captains eyebrows disappeared in to his mane of thick curly dark hair. Another girl? Pan certainly got through them. He frowned at the new addition to the brat camp but a sudden thump under the boat turned his focus to the Lagoon, which undulated with ripples not caused by his vessel. By the time he returned his gaze to the shore the girl was gone.

-

Evie was woken from her reverie by a bumping noise that floated ominously across the water to where she sat. Thinking she was about to be accosted by jealous Peter loving mermaids, she retreated quickly from the shore in to the shadows of the jungle from where she peered cautiously across the bay.

A small rowing boat was making its way into the Lagoon but several mermaids were swimming in tight circles around it, flickering in and out of sight. Inside the leaky looking vessel a man with long dark hair neatly arranged under a wide brimmed scarlet hat was gesticulating wildly to a ragged crew at the oars. His cold grey eyes swept manically from the men to the mermaids and Evie knew in an instant who that man was. Captain Hook himself. The childhood enemy of the stories her Mother and Nana used to tell her no longer filled her with the fear he deserved, but a strange sense of lost youth.

Intrigued, to say the least, Evie carefully skirted the edge of the jungle toward a large boulder that stuck purposefully in to the bay. She crouched in its protective cover and strained her ear to catch the conversation on the water.

"Ladies," Hook was saying in a particularly charming tone, "I hope I find you well?"

"No better and no worse," the raven-haired sister murmured, her voice rising and falling like a song, "change affects us all."

"Quite," Hook replied; although Evie had the feeling he didn't entirely understand the answer. She glowered at this cordial greeting, she had no great love for the mermaids that was for sure, but she didn't expect them to trade secrets.

"Who was the girl sitting on yonder rocks but a few moments ago?" Hook questioned in what he clearly thought was a conversational manner, but his politeness was wearing off.

"She comes for him," the red head hissed, making Evie roll her eyes, she had no doubt who 'he' was.

"There you are!" a stern voice echoed behind her, "you have got to stop running off like that!" Evie jumped about a foot in the air and with her heart hammering in her throat turned to find Peter, hands on hips, glaring at her.

"Shhh!" she reproached him and pointed to the gathering on the water. Peters cool blue eyes narrowed as they fell on Hook and he hunkered down beside her.

"Their talking about me," Evie muttered.

"Planning your death?" he joked with a grin.

She frowned at him and pointedly ignored the interruption, "I didn't think the mermaids helped Hook. I thought they were good."

"Even after they tried to drown you!" he whispered back, "They're neither good or evil, they're dark and mysterious and know or sense everything that happens on this island. If you have the nerve and the skill they share their knowledge. It helps if you flatter them too, in case you hadn't noticed, they're rather vain."

"But I thought they liked you," Evie grinned remembering pouty lips and fluttering eyelashes, "so why are they helping Hook?"

"I don't understand it either. Hopefully neither will the fine Captain."

Evie retuned her attention back to the Lagoon in time to hear Hook partake a few well chosen words on the various assets of the mermaids and a quick question of, "she's like the others?"

The blond nodded slowly, her great blue eyes on Hooks face, which had a sudden glow of triumph.

"The magic's fading again!" he cried, "and Pans brought back another of the Wendy girl's family to set the balance, that's why he's growing up! If the magic weakens enough it won't be able to bind me here and I'll finally be able to leave this godforsaken place!"

"Damn it!" Peter hissed, "Hoped he'd be too dumb to figure it out."

Evie turned furiously to the boy crouching by her side, whose face contorted in to the guiltiest expression she had ever seen when he caught her gaze.

"And what exactly do I have to do!" she shouted forgetting for a moment the danger on the water.

"Will you keep it down?"

"No! You failed to mention anything about saving magic or whatever! In fact now I think about it you were deliberately vague!" Evie was red with sudden rage but the sound of hastily propelled oars reached even her ears. She glanced over the jagged surface of their hiding place and saw the rowing boat making its hurried way towards them just as Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, yelling "run!" only stopping to scoop up her backpack and jeans.

Together they crashed though the dense jungle with Peter muttering darkly to himself, he hated running from a fight.

"Wait!" Evie suddenly panted, "What do you mean run! Why can't you fly us out of here!"

"Because I can't fly," he admitted hesitantly, looking determinedly ahead and still dragging her along by her hand.

"What!" Evie roared, "you're Peter Pan, you fly, that's what you _do_!"

"Not any more" he sighed.

They only stopped running when they reached the cool safe shadow of Hangman's Tree.

Evie clutched a stitch in her side and surveyed the boy standing tall in front of her with his gaze lowered to the ground,

"You've got some serious explaining to do," she gasped.

-

As always feed back is greatly appreciated!


	12. Truth and lies

Hello, hello! Chapter 12 up and running a month to the day since my last update! That's weird! But seriously I am trying here; I'm just rushed off my feet trying to get ready to go to university at the end of the month. That's right folks, I am off to Durham but let me say right here that I will still be writing!

Well that's enough election talk from me, back to Neverland!

-

Peter looked in to Evie's livid face and his lack of flight pressed even harder against his conscious, he wanted nothing more than to fly away from what he knew would be one hell of a scene.

She wasn't saying anything but anger was radiating off her in waves and he could tell she was preparing to release it all at him. Girls could be so weird sometimes.

"Well?" she hissed her voice dripping with venom.

Peter was wise enough to sense the threat but it was dangerous to explain everything where they were, he couldn't risk pirates or even some of the Lost Boys overhearing.

"We'd better go inside," he said in a resigned tone, and to his surprise Evie followed him through an open hatch in the bark of Hangman's Tree.

He ushered her through the bear skin curtain in to his room, greatly relieved that they didn't meet any of the boys on the way.

Evie cast a quick calculating look around Peter's bedroom noting a clock in the shape of a crocodile and a thimble placed carefully on a ledge in the rough wooden wall. Peter followed her in and she snapped her attention back to him, her frustration no less potent now she was inside.

She tossed him a questioning look doing her best to appear threatening, both eyebrows in danger of disappearing in to her hair line.

"Why can't you fly?" she asked him directly, not being one to beat about the bush.

Peter looked decidedly uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot under her gaze and took a deep breath before steeling himself for the plunge.

"The magic has weakened so much that it can't hold me up any more, happy thoughts and fairy dust aren't enough," he said in a rush.

Evie smiled cynically, "ah yes it all leads back to this pesky lack of magic lark. It's what made you grow up and now it's stopped you from flying."

"What are you so pissed off about," Peter replied his voice rising in annoyance at her resentful tone, "I told you it was happening!"

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me why or what the hell I have to do with it! What happened to Wendy, Peter!" Evie spat, watching as the flustered boy in front of her struggled with his own anger to find an answer. She felt a slight twinge of sympathy for him as a faint shade of red swept up his face.

"I-" he mumbled "she left."

"That's not good enough!" Evie yelled any traces of sympathy dissolving rapidly, "I want answers Peter and I want them now!"

"You want to know!" Peter roared back, his face suddenly twisted in anger, "Fine! Wendy left, she left Neverland and she left me! But even better than that she took something with her; don't you get it Evie! Wendy took away something that can never be entirely replaced! When I was with her I felt like I'd never felt before, but it wasn't good enough for her, she still left me!"

Evie felt as if she had been slapped around the face. How could she have been so stupid! Peter was still in love with Wendy. Neverland was linked to Peter's emotions. It had been hisbelief that had sustained the magic, but then she came and taught Peter Pan to love addingmore toNeverland's existence. Before Wendy, Peter hadn't known the emotion and when she left he still loved her even if he wasn't aware of it, but it wasn't being returned. Wendy had stopped believing and she had died.

"What do you want from me?" she replied, her anger washing away only to be replaced by a sense of over whelming sadness which she didn't entirely understand.

"Blood," he said simply.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's always blood," he muttered through gritted teeth, "Wendy's blood runs in your veins so you're the closest thing I've got to having her back again."

A brief silence filtered down between them each standing hands on hips blazing eyes fixed on the others face.

"That's it isn't it?" Evie asked surprised to hear the tears in her voice, "that's the only reason you brought me here. God I'm so dense, it wasn't me you wanted or even my mother or grandmother. Jesus Christ, you got them here under the same lies as well didn't you!" she shouted flaring up again, "All so that Neverland could be saved from the lack of love from a woman who stopped believing in you and died nearly a hundred years ago! You don't give a damn about me, about any of us! Is it just my blood you want or do I have to end up an emotional wreck like you?"

Peter was taken aback by the tears sparkling in Evie's eyes but it didn't stop her insults from stinging, "there's a ritual that the Indians devised. Combine our blood and the life of Neverland flows again because it's getting something back," he replied being deliberately short. "You believe in Neverland and I'd like to think you've grown to love it which will make it even easier and then you can bugger off home for all I care!"

The last part wasn't true and his anger receded as he saw the hurt flash in Evie's eyes. He thought she was about to let rip with another one of her tirades but to his surprise she opened her mouth briefly before clamping it shut again and turning abruptly on her heel. She flung the bear skin aside, neatly ripping it from the ceiling so that it fell in a dusty heap behind her as she threw herself through one of the entrances out in to the night.

Slightly, who had a piece of forgotten meat half way between his mouth and his plate, looked at Peter and said pityingly, "you told her then?"

Pan shot him a despairing glance his rage still bubbling near the surface.

"All of it?"

Peter felt his anger melt away to be replaced by a leaden feeling in his stomach.

He fell on to the bench opposite his right hand man and buried his face in his hands, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"No," he grunted.

"Why?" Slightly asked, confusion masking his face. The child in the young mans body resurfaced more frequently than Pan's did and sometimes the deputy would fail to grasp Peter's emotions and thoughts.

Peter shrugged his shoulders in a silent answer, "it would have pissed her off even more."

"I thought you said she would be just like the others," Slightly replied, a hint of panic rising in his voice, "will it still work because, Peter – I tried to fly today and I couldn't." There was definite horror in his words now; as if he had been fighting against it until he could speak to the person he trusted the most. His great brown eyes were full of fear and the only thing Peter could say was, "of course it'll work."

Slightly looked relieved at the confident tone and asked, "Do you think she does?"

Peter snorted grimly, "not right now."


	13. Stormy skies

Hey guys. Firstly, sorry about the abysmally long time it took me to update this story. I don't have much of an excuse apart from uni taking up a huge amount of my time. But, as promised a long time ago, here is another chapter. I know its short but I felt I had to write a chapter like this to ease me back into it. Anyway, I hope you like it x

Evie, her face wet with tears, rushed through Hangmans Tree with her eyes fixed on the ground to avoid the stares that followed her hunched form out of one of the exits. She slid down the rough bark of the tree and ended up a huddled ball at the bottom. Pathetically, she started sobbing into her clenched fists.

"Evie?" a voice resonated from above her.

Without glancing up to see who the voice belonged to, she heaved herself up from the dirt and on stumbling feet headed into the jungle as quickly as she could.

There was a change in the island which Evie sensed rather than saw as she pushed her way through the undergrowth. The air was oppressive and tight, she found it hard to breathe and felt a fear descend upon her the like of which she had never felt in Neverland before, even in the most dangerous of situations. It felt like the depth breath before a devastating storm.

Yet on she ran her eyes bleary but she hardly cared where she was going. Newly grown thorns bit into her bare feet and scratched her exposed legs, while branches, as if with an intent of their own, clawed at her tangled hair. She felt a sting in her cheek as she rushed through the undergrowth and a branch reached out to cut her.

As if her body was seeking fresh air, Evie suddenly found her feet pounding over sand. She abruptly stopped running at the point where the waves of the bay grazed the shore. But these were not the gentle caressing waves which had once lulled her to sleep. Instead they were great breakers which crashed with a roar on the sand as if trying to pound it in to submission and drag it into the dark water. The storm clouds racing across the dark sky were reflected in the breakers turning them into grey steel.

The weather and the sea seemed to mirror Evie emotions. She stood in the surf letting it wash the blood off her legs so that the cuts smarted when the salt entered them. She buried her toes in the sand wishing that there was a boat she could climb into and sail across the sky towards London.

London.

Her heart ached at the thought and she fell to the ground as she remembered her Nana, left like a little bird in that enormous house all alone. Evie's eyes swam with tears as she remembered how she had taken her in only to be abandoned herself. The dream had broken during her argument with Peter; the spell over Neverland seemed to have been broken for her through his anger and dismissive nature. After all what was Neverland without a Peter Pan? Yet he had destroyed himself in her eyes in the last hour. Evie no longer felt like a child in an adventure story but a runaway whose destination had fallen short of its expectation. Now she just wanted to return home but she could see no way without Peter and even he was useless now that he couldn't fly.

She allowed her tears to flow freely. She felt betrayed by Peter to the point where she could not understand why she had trusted him in the first place.

Dimly she felt herself shiver and realised she was soaked to the skin in the briny water. Yet she didn't move and continued to sob in the surf.

"Evie," a soft voice murmured from behind her.

She jumped a little as she turned around to see Bane standing in the sand behind her, his face almost lost in the long shadows cast by the stormy sky.


End file.
